Um Milhão de Galeões e uma Vassoura Nova
by Nathye Adorno
Summary: Porque os amigos nunca cobrariam aqueles prêmios.


**Um Milhão de Galeões e uma Vassoura Nova**

- Eu não tenho nenhum interesse particular no James, Mary. – ela afirmou, jogando os cabelos por cima do ombro. – Não ficaria com ele nem por um milhão de galeões, mas isso significa que não possamos ser amigos? – perguntou, encolhendo o ombro e olhando rapidamente por cima do seu pergaminho. Ela parecia ter certeza absoluta de que a amiga tinha certa quedinha pelo moreno meio arrogante, mas quem ligava?!

- Tudo bem. – se deu por vencida. – Então que tal apostar? Um milhão de galeões que você não pega James Potter, não importa o quanto ele tente, e acredite, ele irá tentar.

Ela pareceu em dúvida. Era bem verdade que ele já não a chamava para sair há uns dois anos, e que ele já fora visto com outras garotas, mas nunca houve a confirmação de que James havia superado sua queda infantil pela ruiva.

- Claro, mas acho que você vai ter que começar a fazer hora no Três Vassouras para me pagar. – e voltou os olhos para o pergaminho.

- Vá sonhando. – a menina virou-se e foi embora da biblioteca com passos apressados.

Os quatro meninos jogavam as mochilas atulhadas de pergaminhos sob a sombra de uma árvore enquanto se sentavam ao lado. Era assim toda volta às aulas. Eles tinham ao menos uns cinco deveres para fazer, mas tudo que faziam era sentar debaixo de uma árvore a beira do lago e prolongar as férias mais uma ou duas semanas, até a pilha de dever ficar alarmante e eles se recolherem à biblioteca – para, na verdade, descobrir que Remus já havia feito ao menos metade do trabalho.

- Você acredita que ainda vamos entrar na terceira semana e já tem tanto dever assim? – Sirius reclamou, enquanto recostava a cabeça sob a mochila, ficando estirado no manto verde de grama.

- Claro, assim como acredito em fantasmas. Ora, Sirius, a probabilidade de não ter dever era bem maior. – Remus alfinetou. Tão típico.

- A do meio é bonitinha. – o moreno disse, sem prestar atenção alguma a conversa dos amigos. Ele olhava para outra árvore, onde um grupo de cinco meninas dava risadinhas.

- Prongs, sua atenção é extremamente comovente. Talvez eu me afogue no lago de tanta emoção. – disse Padfoot, levantando a cabeça para olhar as meninas e piscando de leve, fazendo-as rir ainda mais. – Mas é tão provável que você fique satisfeito com ela, quanto eu com a Moaning Myrtle.

- Escute ele, parece que o juízo desceu em sua cabeça uma vez. – Moony rolou os olhos, antes de esticar as mãos a mochila e pegar um livro grosso.

- Você precisa da Lily, Prongs. – Peter interviu.

Ele imaginava como todos os seus amigos poderiam falar algo com tanta certeza, quando ele dizia que não queria aquilo. Será que eles não podiam colocar um pouco de confiança nele?

- Não quero a Lily. – falou, antes de piscar para a menina do meio. Ela deu um sorriso e começou a enrubescer. – Já superei isso.

- Acho que não sou eu o Moony daqui.

- Claro. – ele achava que aquela era a voz de Black, mas não conseguia fazer certas distinções enquanto tentava flertar. – Que tal uma aposta? Você **não** fica com ela durante esse ano e eu te dou uma vassoura, caso o contrário, você me dá uma vassoura, além de uma declaração pública de que ama o Wormtail.

- Ei, se for para fazer alguém passar vergonha que seja você, Padfoot. – Peter emburrou. Odiava quando eles faziam aquilo.

- Vai ser tão fácil quanto marcar gol em Slytherin. – ele sorriu e tirou o pomo-de-ouro do bolso, soltando por alguns segundos para recapturar depois.

As estações passavam muito rápido para aqueles que estavam dentro dos muros de Hogwarts. Mesmo com toda a pressão dos exames e a animação para acabarem com o ano, eles desejavam que o tempo parasse ou, ao menos, passasse devagar. Uma guerra explodia lá fora e muitos estavam ansiosos e temerosos de participarem dela.

Toda aquela expectativa no ar fazia com que os alunos se aproximassem uns dos outros.

Todos os alunos do sétimo ano estavam na biblioteca, catando livros e mais livros enquanto Madame Pince tentava expulsá-los. Lily estava desaparecida atrás de uma pilha de livros, fazendo malabarismo, enquanto saía do lugar apinhado de gente.

Antes mesmo que pudesse desviar ou mesmo enxergar, ela trombou com alguém, fazendo os livros caírem.

- Ótimo. – suspirou, visivelmente cansada, e se agachou para recolher os livros.

- Desculpe, Lily. – ele falou e agachou-se ao lado dela, ajudando-a. Olhou rapidamente para ela por cima das lentes dos óculos. Ela tinha manchas ligeiramente escuras debaixo dos olhos, o cabelo pendia em um coque frouxo com alguns fios caindo pelo rosto, mas o pequeno sorriso que se formava no canto da boca toda vez que eles se falavam ainda estava ali.

- Ah, tudo bem. Só tome mais cuidado da próxima vez, essa sua altura toda pode matar um.

- Ouch, touché, ruiva! – ele falou, colocando a mão sob o peito para parecer ligeiramente ofendido. – O que você faz com tantos livros?

- Estudando, você não? – disse, empilhando dois livros, antes de se levantar. – Você pode colocar eles aqui em cima, por favor?

- Eu te ajudo. – falou e deu um sorriso. – E é claro que eu estou estudando, só não estou me matando como você. – Ela já abria a boca para retrucar. – Não adianta dizer nada, Lily, você precisa descansar. Que tal ir para Hogsmeade conosco amanhã? Digo, os marotos. – os olhos dela demonstravam negação. – Não aceitarei um "não" como resposta.

- Então por que pergunta? – destoou irritada, mas no fundo ela se divertia com aquilo.

- Porque é educado, Lily, seus pais não te ensinaram isso não? – ele fez uma cara de ofendido, continuando sua mini atuação. Por mais que ela não gostasse de admitir, ele a divertia.

O dia amanheceu quente. Os estudantes já desciam para o vilarejo pelas primeiras horas da manhã, enquanto isso Lily e Mary esperavam os meninos nos portões, ao lado do rabugento Filch. Um grupo sorridente de quatro rapazes se aproximou.

- Bom dia. – cumprimentou Peter, sempre alegre e sorridente.

- 'Dia. – resmungou. Ela tinha o péssimo hábito de acordar de mau humor quando muito cedo, principalmente num sábado. Mas, quem não tinha? Só aqueles quatro.

- Parece que alguém acordou de mau humor. – cantarolou Sirius, enquanto era espetado pelo detector mágico do zelador. – Ouch, muito cuidado com isso.

Ele sabia que todas as vezes que ele respondesse ao Filch ia ganhar umas espetadas a mais pelo detector, mas ele não ligava pelo prazer de poder tirar alguém àquela hora da manhã.

Saíram passeando por entre as ruas do pequeno vilarejo, os meninos sempre tentando fazer gracinhas para conseguir arrancar sorrisos das meninas.

Andavam parando em frente das vitrines, comentando coisas aleatórias e sacaneando uns aos outros algumas vezes. Ninguém percebia as horas passarem.

- Então, caros amigos, dada a posição do sol acho que deveríamos comer. – Sirius falou, olhando para o céu azul com um sol pouco ofuscante.

- Também acho. – foi a vez de Moony comentar, sonhador. – Três Vassouras, lugar propício para encontros gastronômicos.

- Porque você sempre tem que falar assim, Moony? – o menor deles questionou.

- Sou instruído. – foi a única coisa que recebeu como resposta, enquanto andavam em direção ao bar.

Eles sentaram em uma mesa no canto do bar, que estava cheio de estudantes de Hogwarts almoçando. Ou pelo menos tentando comer. James foi o primeiro a se propor ir buscar as bebidas.

- Eu lembrei que eu preciso comprar um tinteiro novo, se me dão licença, volto em instantes. – Remus falou e logo Mary sussurrou uma desculpa e saiu atrás dele.

Wormtail foi ao banheiro antes que Lily acabasse de se despedir dos outros. E a única pessoa que voltava com os braços cheios de garrafas era Prongs.

- Cadê os outros? – a ruiva deu os ombros. Ficaram lado a lado, com as cabeças inclinadas olhando um ao outro por instantes, o silêncio começando a incomodar. Os ombros emparelhados faziam com que os antebraços se tocassem a todo instante. – Sacanas. – ela riu.

Eles continuaram conversando baixo até o inevitável silêncio baixar novamente. Ela se inclinou sugestivamente à frente, enquanto os olhos dele não saiam dos lábios dela. Nenhum dos dois sabia de onde estava vindo aquilo. Eles não tinham tais pretensões com aquela saída, mas no fundo, bem enterrado no subconsciente, era desejado há tempos. Não havia contra o que lutar. Naquele momento não eram mais James e Lily, eram apenas ele e ela, ninguém.

As mãos dele, inconscientemente, foram para na nuca dela, entrelaçando-se com os fios ruivos, e as bocas roçaram uma na outra, misturando os hálitos às respirações.

O beijo foi se aprofundando, mas tão rápido quanto surgiu, acabou. Os corações batiam em arritmia e a única coisa que conseguiram fazer foi se encararem.

- Droga. – ela exclamou, por fim.

- O que foi? – perguntou ele, com medo da reação dela.

- Agora eu devo um milhão de galeões para a Mary. – a cara dele demonstrou a confusão. – Apostei com ela que não te pegaria, e, por Merlin, como eu quero te beijar nesse momento.

- Eu devo uma vassoura ao Sirius. – declarou e selou os lábios dela novamente, de maneira desajeitada. – Mas eles não precisam saber.

Mal sabiam eles que os quatro observavam o beijo acontecer – repetidas vezes – da janela do bar.


End file.
